Southern Love
by Dr Tempus
Summary: Bella and Jasper met in 1811 and got married in 1824. But when her brother, Emmet and husband, Jasper go MIA. What will she do?
1. To love and to have Lost

**Southern Love**

**Summary:**

**Bella Swan & Jasper Whitlock became best friends when Bella moved from Phoenix to Texas. They grew up together and fell in love and at the ages of nineteen and twenty they got married. A week later Jasper goes out to war, leaving Bella at home to worry. Two months later Bella finds out that Jasper is MIA – Missing In Action – and leaves her home. **

**Pairings:**

**Jasper – Bella **

**Edward – Alice**

**Emmet – Rosalie**

**Lukah – Angela**

**Carlisle – Esme**

**BPOV & JPOV**

**Chapter 1 – MIA**

**1811**

**BPOV**

I don't want to move from Phoenix. I don't know anyone in Texas. Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm six years old and in first grade. My brother Emmet said we'd have fun, and he would beat up anyone who annoys me.

"Daddy? What if people don't like me?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Bells. If anyone hurts your feelings I'll beat them up." Emmet told me, with a big grin on his face.

We were nearly finished unpacking when someone knocked our front door. I ran over to it to answer, when my daddy – Charlie – answered it before me. When he opened the door, there were five people standing there. A man and a woman – most likely his wife – and three children. One boy and two girls.

"Hello. We're the Whitlock's. I'm Jasper and my wife Emily. Our children, Jasper, Lizzy and Martha. We live next door and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The man – Jasper Sr. – introduced.

"Well, this is my family. My son Emmet and my daughter Bella, and I'm Charlie." My dad followed suit.

"What age are you?" The little boy – Jasper Jr. – asked looking at me and Emmet.

"I'm seven and Bella's six." Emmet informed the boy.

"That's great you'll be in my class. I'm six and in first grade. I'm sure we'll be good friends." Jasper stated happily.

"Can they come over and play?" Martha asked.

"Sure. If Charlie doesn't mind." Emily told her daughter.

"As long as I know where they are I'm happy."

"Thanks daddy." I kissed him on the cheek.

**1824**

**BPOV**

Thirteen years later, and I'm getting married. And who's the lucky guy? Jasper. My best friend, since I was six. Now I'm nineteen and marrying my twenty year old Jasper.

"Do you Isabella, take Jasper as your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health?" The reverend asked.

"I do." I said smiling.

He repeated the same to Jasper.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." And with that Jasper grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. He kissed me until we ran out of air. We pulled away gasping, and chuckles could be heard, mostly from the best man, Emmet. Jasper then pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." he whispered, in my ear.

"I love you too."

"Okay. Okay. Break it up. Let go of my sister. I want to hug her too." Emmet walked over and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. "I'm so proud of you." He told me.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned to find Jasper behind me.

"Well, Mrs Whitlock what shall we do now?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"I don't know Mr Whitlock. What do you have planned?"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him again.

"I plan on spending my life with you. I hope that's okay." He said still grinning.

"I think I can live with that." I gently brushed my lips with his. He then kissed me hungrily, forgetting that every one was still there, I kissed back with equal enthusiasm.

**Two Months Later**

A week after the wedding Jasper and Emmet went out to war. I finally got a letter, about their status:

_Dear Mrs Whitlock,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your husband – Jasper Whitlock Jr – and your brother – Emmet Swan – have been reported MIA – Missing In Action. All of the hostages have been returned and no bodies have been found._

_Again my gravest apologies,_

_Lt. Sampson._

After reading that letter I thought my life was over. The two most important people in my life were missing, and worst of all. I was pregnant. My baby was going to grow up without it's father.


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

184 years later – yeah, that's right. I said 184 years later – and I live with my family; My daughter, Miranda (Mimi), her husband Matthew (Matt), Skyler, her husband Tyrone (Tai), and Thomas. We all had supernatural gifts because we are vampires – not 'Count Dracula' vampires, but 'vegetarian' ones, we refuse to feed on humans. Mimi is an empath; she can sense, control and channel emotions. She also is an elemental, manipulator of an element, Mimi controls earth. Matt is telekinetic and a tracker. Skyler can control the weather, while Tai can create and control fire. Thomas is telepathic, telekinetic and can see the future, and I can create force fields for physical or mental defense and I can shapeshift into an animal – well, only three; a white tiger, a wolf and a fox.

We just finished packing our stuff and are on the road to our new house in Forks, Washington. When we got to the small town I loved it. It reminded me of my time with Jasper, my happy time as a human. My cell phone rang and brought me out of my nostalgic mood.

"Mom? Why are you feeling so happy? It's making me giddy."

"It's this place. It reminds me of being human with your father." I admitted.

When we reached our house Mimi loved it, as it was surrounded by a forest. It was a three story house, or a miny mansion as Matt calls it.

"Okay guys. We need to hunt tonight, as we start school tomorrow. But, first we need a background story; I will be Isabella Whitlock, but people will call me Izzy, my cousins Mimi, Tai and Thomas Swan and Matt and Skyler Chase." I informed them.

"Okay! Let's go hunting. I'm starving." Tai exclaimed. And with that the six of us ran into the forest. After thirty minutes of hunting, and satisfying my thirst, I caught the sickly sweet scent of a vampire. Two vampires. _**Thomas. I smell a vampire. I'm going to stop it from killing a human. **_I projected to him. _**Do you need any help?**_ He asked. _**No. **_I ran following the scent until I heard footsteps behind me. I was about to turn around when a large vampire tackled me to the ground.

"Who are you? And why were you following us?" A female voice chimed from behind me.

"I'm Bella Whitlock. Me and my family just moved here. I caught your scent and thought you were hunting a human, so I followed you."

"Hang on! Your name is Bella Whitlock? And your husband is Jasper Whitlock and your brother is Emmet Swan?" The man who tackled me asked.

"How do you know who I am?"

Then he did something unexpected. He pulled me into a painfully familiar bear hug.

"Emmet?" I asked unsure.

"Yep!"

"Emmet! I thought you were dead!" I screamed.

He cowered behind the female – who I presumed was his mate – and whimpered.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm Emmet's wife. And we don't hunt humans. We hunt animals. You said you had a family. Where are they?"

"They're out hunting. So Emmet. Mister 'I'm not gonna get married'. How ya been?"

"Great, come on. You have got to meet my family."

"Okay. I'd love to meet the people who took care of my brother."

Emmet ran and told me to follow him, I did. And a minute later we were outside an amazing white house.

"It's beautiful." I said absentmindedly.

"Why, thank you." A new voice said. I looked around to see where it came from. There stood three people.

"Hello, I'm Bella."

"I'm Esme. This is my son Edward and his wife Alice."

The girl called Alice ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella! I'm so happy to meet you."

"To meet who Alice?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around and there stood a man who was like my father – Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle!" I screamed and threw myself at him.

"Bella? I've missed you." He told me hugging me tightly. "Where's Mimi and Matt? I'd love to see them again." He said smiling.

"We're here Dad!" Mimi stated from behind him. She ran over to Carlisle and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Carlisle." Matt said.

"Matt. I hope you're looking after my girls." He said gesturing towards myself and Mimi.

Emmet then moved over to Mimi and picked her up in one of his lethal hugs.

"Mom! Who the hell is this?!" She yelled.

"That, sweetheart. Is your uncle Emmet." I said and Emmet stood there frozen.

"What did she call you?" He said in a strained voice.

"She's my daughter. When you and Jasper left, I was pregnant."

"Oh – My – God," He said slowly. Then he smiled, "I'm an uncle!" He shouted lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Who's an uncle?" A husky but heavenly voice asked. I instantly stiffened and Emmet put me down on my feet. I turned around to meet the topaz eyes of my husband. He stood there shock evident on his face.

"Bella?" He asked, worried that it wasn't.

"Hello Jasper." I said. If I was human I would be crying. Before I could do anything else his lips were locked on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, while he grabbed my waist and held me to his chest.

"Mom!" "Bella!" Mimi and Emmet screamed.

Jasper then broke the kiss and stared at Mimi, "What... did she call you?" He stuttered. "Jasper. This is your daughter Miranda Emily Whitlock."


End file.
